


no distractions

by skullslahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, Werewolves, she steals his cardigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullslahey/pseuds/skullslahey
Summary: isaac isn’t looking for a distraction, until she shows up.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	no distractions

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for choosing to read my fanfic! it is currently a work in progress and isn’t done yet. follow me on twitter for updates: @skullslahey

stiles groaned as he rubbed his eyes. today was supposed to be his day to sleep in. he peered out his window and spotted a moving truck next door. he went outside and saw two girls, along with their parents, unloading boxes from the truck.  
“you new here?” he stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
“wow, some sort of an einstein, aren’t you?” she crossed her arms over her chest. she smirked as she glared at him. the red streaks in her hair shined in the sunlight.  
“sometimes.” he shrugged, a sheepish grin plastered on his face.  
“anyways, i’m jacquelyn, but i prefer jack.” she forced a smile.  
“i’m stiles.” he scratched the back of his neck.  
“you’re in high school, right?” she raised an eyebrow.  
“yeah, i’m a sophomore.” he nodded.  
“oh, we’ll be in the same year.” jack smiled sheepishly.  
“i, uh, i can drive you tomorrow if you want.” his heart pounded in his chest. he hadn’t felt like this in so long.  
“aw, that’s so sweet of you.” she grinned.  
“i’ll see you tomorrow.” stiles walked back towards his house with a nervous smile.  
“bye.” she walked away.

later that night jack went into the woods behind her house. she came to a clearing with a house. it was half standing and half dilapidated. it was foreboding, but welcoming. ominous, but held the door open and greeted her with an endearing smile. she sensed three werewolves in the area: an alpha and two betas. she looked through the broken window on the side of the house and saw stiles, his friend, and two more men inside. one of them was tall, lightly tanned and built with black hair and scruff along his jawline. the other was tall, lean and slightly built, but not as much as the other man. he had wavy dark blonde hair and a pale complexion, almost akin to powder. her heart pounded in her ears as she watched them and listened in. she learned the blonde was named isaac, the tall, black haired man was derek, and the one with stiles was scott. both isaac and stiles engaged in back and forth banter, causing jack to snicker. she had forgotten werewolves had better hearing. she saw all of them whip their heads around and quickly hid behind the tree, but it was too late. she didn’t bother getting away. she rehearsed in her mind what she would tell them: that she just took a walk and was curious and no she wasn’t stalking stiles.  
“who are you and what are you doing here?” derek stood firmly with his arms over his chest. his voice was deep and loud, almost as if he commanded attention.  
“i was just checking out the woods. i’m new here. i met stiles earlier, but i swear i’m not stalking you. just a really bad coincidence.” she shifted her gaze at the ground, the trees, anything to avoid eye contact with stiles. they glanced at stiles, waiting for a response.  
“uh, yeah, i.. i know her. she’s nice.” his eyes darted around the woods. she was into stiles, but she had to admit the other guys with him were gorgeous, especially isaac. his cheekbones were sculpted, as if he was a sculpture come to life. his dark blue eyes bored into her soul with an intensity she’d never seen before. all she wanted was to put her lips on his.  
“yeah, but i was just leaving now, so i’ll see you around.” she forced a smile and began to walk away.  
“wait,” derek called out, “what are you?” he lowered his eyebrows.  
“why should i tell you?” she glared at him.  
“she’s got a point, derek.” isaac smirked as he locked eyes with her. derek glared at isaac, causing his lips to settle in a flat line.  
“because i can sense you’re a banshee, just wanted to hear it from you.” derek smiled spitefully.  
“i am a banshee, and you’re the alpha.” she returned the smirk. derek’s eyes widened.  
“oh, i didn’t know you could sense that.” he forced a nervous laugh.  
“you're derek hale. i’ve heard a lot about your family, the fire, everything.” she inched closer as her grin stayed on her lips.  
“how?” isaac furrowed his eyebrows.  
“let’s just say i’m not the only banshee around.” she spoke in a lower voice. she was about to leave when derek called her back again.  
“wait,” she turned around with a sigh, “we’re having a pack meeting tomorrow. you should come.” he waited for her reaction.  
“um, sure.” she hesitantly nodded her head. she faded out of view as she walked away.  
“aw, derek is awkward,” stiles poked derek’s arm. derek glared back at him and stiles moved away, “i’m backing away now.” he replied in a quiet voice as he moved away from derek.  
“so you know her, stiles?” isaac glanced up at stiles with a smirk tugging at his lips.  
“yeah, she lives next door. why?” stiles furrowed his brow.  
“just wondering.” isaac shrugged. he started to walk away.  
“isaac i swear to god.” stiles rolled his eyes and followed him.  
“no, you two are coming with me.” derek grabbed the back of their shirts.

jack groaned at the sound of her alarm. she reluctantly got up and went outside to stiles’s jeep.  
“morning.” stiles mumbled weakly.  
“morning.” jack forced a smile.  
“i’m sorry about derek. he’s not always the nicest.” he glanced over and smiled sympathetically.  
“no, it’s okay.” she shook her head.  
“but i think you’ll like the rest of them.” he kept his eyes on the road.  
“i thought scott and isaac seemed at least nicer than derek.” a dry laugh escaped her lips.  
“i think almost anyone is nicer than derek.” he parked the car.  
“i would hope so, but i’ll see you later.” she forced a smile.  
“bye.” stiles waved before they parted ways. jack turned her head and saw scott. she rushed to catch up with him.  
“hey scott.” she smiled.  
“hey, i’m sorry about all of them yesterday.” he offered an empathetic grin.  
“it’s okay. i liked them. i think i liked isaac the most.” she smirked.  
“i think both him and stiles are sorta into you.” he glanced at her.  
“wait, really,” scott nodded, “no, you’re kidding. this has to be a joke. maybe stiles, but isaac is too hot.” she giggled.  
“no, they like you.” he shook his head.  
“where are you headed to?” she raised an eyebrow.  
“econ.” he glanced down at his schedule.  
“wait, we don’t have all the same classes do we?” she furrowed her eyebrows as she scanned his schedule.  
“shit, i think we do.” he nodded quickly. they entered the classroom and sat down. isaac and stiles entered the room as soon as the bell rang. she felt her heart beat faster. she found it hard to believe he was real. she found it even harder to believe he was into her.  
“wait, we met yesterday right?” isaac leaned forward and whispered softly.  
“uh, yeah. isaac, is it?” she cocked her brow.  
“yeah. um, are you coming tonight?” his voice quivered.  
“what time?” she glanced to her side, not thinking he’d be right next to her. they were merely centimeters away from each other. she wanted so badly to attach her lips to his and kiss him feverishly.  
“probably like 7.” he absentmindedly curled strands of her hair around his finger. the light brown and red strands glistened in the light above him.  
“what are you-“ she furrowed her brow before turning around.  
“oh, i, um, sorry.” he pulled away and rested his chin on his hand. he felt his face heating up quickly. he tried convincing himself he didn’t have a crush on her, but he hadn’t made any progress.  
“no, you’re okay. don’t worry.” she giggled before locking eyes with him. his breath hitched in his throat. her bright hazel eyes had him frozen. she turned around, yet he was still staring. he couldn’t believe how gorgeous she was.

since stiles was her ride home, jack ended up staying to watch lacrosse practice. she watched the team come out. her heart fluttered when she saw isaac. she glanced at stiles, hoping he would look back at her and wave or something. instead, she caught isaac’s attention, and he gave her a cheeky grin. her heart pounded in her chest, thumping in her ears. she smiled wide as she waved at him. he nodded in her direction, making her heart skip a beat. suddenly he was down on the field after being struck by a stray ball. a loud gasp escaped her lips. she watched in terror as coach talked to isaac. she couldn’t hear what he said. knowing coach it was most likely nothing encouraging. isaac eventually got up and went to the bench.

“hey isaac. you feel okay?” she glanced up at him.

“yeah, i’ll be okay.” he smiled. 

“you sure? you got hit pretty hard.” she raised her brows. 

“yes, i’m sure.” he nodded.

“well, i’ll see you later.” she smiled again. 

“bye.” he smiled back. 

eventually, it was time for tonight’s pack meeting. everyone filed into derek’s house, except jack and stiles. isaac’s heart dropped to his feet. he had been waiting all day to see her. her sharp cheekbones, her bright hazel eyes, her perfectly arched eyebrows. he was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of the door slamming shut.  
“finally decided to come, huh?” derek crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked at stiles and jack.  
“it was my fault. i slept in and stiles had to wake me up.” jack smiled sheepishly. he hadn’t noticed he bit down on his lip as he scanned her figure. the way her skirt hugged her body had him mesmerized.  
“we’ll get started then.” derek stood in front of the group with his arms still crossed over his chest. isaac motioned for jack to sit next to him. she smirked as she met his gaze.  
“hey.” she grinned as she sat next to him.  
“hi.” he tried to how much he was blushing.  
“how’re you?” she glanced to her side.  
“i’m good, you?” he whispered softly.  
“i’m good.” she smiled wide. her heart fluttered as his eyes met hers.  
“i, um, i missed you.” he tried to fight the smile tugging at his lips, but he couldn’t when they locked eyes.  
“aw, i missed you too.” she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.  
“sorry, derek, i can’t hear you over those two.” stiles glared at jack and isaac.  
“can you two save it for later?” derek sighed as he rolled his eyes.  
“sorry.” isaac replied quietly. both of them were silent for the rest of the meeting. once it ended, jack left with stiles.  
“did you really have to call us out like that?” jack glared at stiles.  
“i didn’t mean to draw attention to you guys, but it was distracting me, but i’m sorry.” he glanced at her with an apologetic glance.  
“it’s okay. i think he was more embarrassed than i was.” she forced a laugh.  
“did you like everyone there?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“yeah, i really only talked to isaac, but everyone else was nice.” she nodded.  
“so do you wanna come to the next one? if you don’t that’s okay, but i felt i should ask.” he shot her an inquisitive glance.  
“yeah, i’d love to.” she smiled wide.  
“i’ll see you later.” he flashed a smile.  
“bye.” she waved before she went inside.

she changed out of her clothes and crawled into bed. within a few minutes, there was a knock at her window. she carefully glanced out to avoid being seen. it was isaac. she quickly got out of bed and opened the window. she grabbed his arms and pulled him inside.  
“um, why are you here?” she furrowed her brows.  
“um, my dad, he, uh, threw a pitcher at me. a shard was stuck in my cheek and healed instantly so i rushed out.” he breathed heavily as tears ran down his cheeks. she cradled him in her arms while she ran a hand through his hair.  
“it’s okay. i’m here. you’re okay. i got you.” she spoke in a hushed whisper.  
“i thought he was gonna lock me in the freezer again.” he replied breathlessly.  
“he’s.. done that?” she drew her brows together.  
“yeah, when i was younger.” he nodded.  
“i’m sorry, that’s awful. you don’t deserve that.” she gently ran her hand through his hair.  
“it’s okay, it’s not your fault.” he shook his head.  
“you still don’t deserve it, you cretin.” she rolled her eyes.  
“hey! don't call me a cretin!” he jokingly gasped.  
“too late now.” she smirked.  
“that wasn’t very nice.” he glared at her.  
“i don’t care.” she glanced back as she shrugged.  
“would you mind if i.. stayed the night?” he slowly met her gaze. his voice was timid and quiet.  
“no, not at all. we can share my bed.” she sat down and patted the spot next to her. a smile immediately lit up his face.  
“thank you so so much.” he hugged her tight.  
“of course. i can’t let you go home to that,” she smiled against his shoulder. the room became silent as they held each other tight, “do you wanna lay down?” she spoke softly.  
“yeah, sure.” he nodded gently before laying down, “you can, um, rest your head on me if you want.” he stumbled over his words. she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.  
“how long has it been only you and him?” she glanced up at him. her heart came to a halt when she caught his piercing blue eyes.  
“uh, my mom died and then my older brother died in combat. after that he became abusive, started putting a ton of pressure on me.” he paused, sniffling.  
“i’m sorry that happened to you. i hope you know it’s not your fault and you don’t deserve that.” she leaned on her elbow and caressed his cheek.  
“but it is my fault. he wasn’t like this until it was only us two.” his voice wavered.  
“isaac, no, it is not your fault,” she shook her head, “you are the sweetest, kindest, most caring guy i’ve ever met. there is nothing you could ever do to deserve what happened to you. whatever made him change is his own fault. it is not at all your fault.” she whispered as she stared into his eyes.  
“fine, it’s not my fault.” a quiet laugh escaped his lips.  
“no, it’s not,” she shook her head again, “can you hand me my frog? i think he’s near you.” she grumbled.  
“frog?” he glanced at her with knitted brows.  
“stuffed frog, you imbecile,” she rolled her eyes, “but i do have real frogs in that tank.” she pointed at a tank across from them.  
“aw, you do?” he turned his head and smiled.  
“no, i’m lying about having fucking frogs.” she sighed while resting against his chest, “will you just shut up and get me my frog?” she groaned.  
“so nasty.” he mumbled.  
“oh, fuck off.” she giggled as she took her frog from him. their hands touched. it felt as if time stood still. nothing felt real. she expected to wake up, for everything to be some elaborate dream, but it wasn’t. it was real.  
“do you always sleep with it?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“yeah, its lavender scented and i need to hold something to sleep.” she held her frogs hand in hers.  
“aw, that’s cute.” he smiled to himself.  
“what about you?” she glanced up at him.  
“um, i’m sure it would help.” he swallowed hard.  
“i mean, you can hold me.” she shrugged.  
“yeah, this is comfortable.” he nodded as his fingers played with her hair.  
“alright. goodnight lahey.” she muttered against his chest.  
“goodnight,” a long pause filled the room, “i don’t even know your last name.” he giggled softly.  
“i’ll tell you later. goodnight isaac.” she tightened her hold on him.  
“goodnight.” he pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

isaac’s eyes fluttered gently, adjusting to the blinding sunlight. he felt the weight of jack laying on his chest. he smiled at the sight of her curled up with her frog. all he wanted was to kiss her and feel her lips against his. all he wanted was to embrace her under the night sky. all he wanted was to be able to call her his girlfriend. she stirred under his grip. her eyes opened slowly.  
“oh, hi.” a soft laugh escaped her lips.  
“hi, um, how’d you sleep?” his fingers gently caressed her back. she leaned against his chest.  
“i slept well. i think you helped.” she forced a nervous smile.  
“me too. i think it helped to hold someone.” he nodded in agreement.  
“i don’t wanna get up. you’re so nice and cuddly.” she groaned against his chest.  
“i mean, we can just lay here all day.” a quiet laugh escaped his lips as he pulled her closer.  
“you mean it?” she locked eyes with him as a smile formed on her face.  
“yeah, i don’t mind. it’s nice with you here.” he grinned as his fingers threaded through her hair.  
“you’re a very comfortable pillow.” she placed her hand on his chest. his breath hitched in his throat.  
“i’m glad i could be your pillow.” he smirked to himself as he tried to steady his heartbeat.  
“you’re the best pillow i’ve ever had,” she paused, “so far.” she taunted him with a smirk.  
“i know for a fact i’m the best pillow ever.” he glanced down at her.  
“no, that’s false.” she shook her head.  
“is not.” he argued.  
“is to.” she glared at him.  
“is not.” he glared back.  
“is to.” a mischievous grin tugged at the corners of her lips.  
“fine, you win.” he rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“i knew i would.” she mumbled.  
“oh, shut up.” he groaned.  
“actually, i lied. i do have to get up and eat.” she glanced up at him.  
“i’ll go with you.” he glanced back at her with a reassuring smile.  
“we could go out and get something if you’d like.” she peered up at him through her lashes.  
“it doesn’t matter to me.” he shrugged.  
“then we’ll go out.” she propped herself up on her palm.  
“that’s fine with me.” he glanced up at her.  
“i just have to get dressed then we can go,” she got up from bed and went to her dresser. she pulled off her shirt, squatting down to grab a shirt and pants from a drawer. his breath hitched in his throat, “y’know, i should do your makeup. i’m sure you’d look pretty.” she laughed softly.  
“you could do it later if you want.” he sat on the edge of the bed.  
“also, if you need a place to stay with your dad and shit, there’s always room here.” she sat next to him, placing her hand on his knee. she gazed into his eyes with a kind smile.  
“i think i’m gonna stay with derek for now, but i really appreciate that.” he smiled back.  
“that’s okay. as long as you’re safe, that's all that matters.” she spoke softly. she got up from bed and headed towards the door.  
“wait, let me carry you.” he rushed over to her, way too eagerly for an average set of stairs. she laughed to herself.  
“you don’t think i’m weak, do you?” she crossed her arms over her chest.  
“no, no, i didn’t mean it like that.” he struggled to get his words out fast enough.  
“i know, i was just teasing you.” she chuckled at his wide eyes.  
“so am i?” he furrowed his eyebrows.  
“you can if you want to,” she replied. he picked her up in his arms and carried her. she gently snuggled against him as he carried her to the door, “isaac, i swear to god. don't drop me.” she glared up at him. he gently set her down at the door. they got in her car and went to a nearby cafe. the wind brushed against jack’s skin, making her shiver.  
“do you want my cardigan?” isaac glanced at her from across the table.  
“no, then you’ll be cold.” she shook her head.  
“i’d rather be cold than you.” he took off his cardigan.  
“fine.” she sighed before taking it from him. she slouched down and hugged her arms. his heart thumped in his chest as he watched her. his cardigan almost swallowed her.  
“it... really fits you.” he pulled his lips over his teeth, struggling to keep himself from laughing.  
“it’ll come in handy when you get annoying.” she smirked.  
“i’m annoying?” he gasped, clutching his chest mockingly.  
“of course you are.” she scoffed at him.  
“how could you?” he gasped at her with wide eyes.  
“oh shut it lahey.” she rolled her eyes.  
“you know you love me.” he winked. her heart collapsed into her back.  
“no, i don’t.” she shook her head quickly.  
“yes, you do.” he nodded.  
“no i don't.” she shook her head.  
“yes, you do.” he nodded  
“no, i don’t.” she shook her head.  
“will you-“ he huffed.  
“shut up? no, i won’t. you don’t want me to.” she grinned deviously.  
“jaaaack.” he groaned.  
“isaaaac.” she imitated him.  
“you are so mean to me.” he sighed.  
“i am not.” she shook her head.  
“yes, you are.” he nodded.  
“am not.” she replied.  
“are to.” he insisted.  
“am not.” she argued.  
“are to.” he said.  
“am not.” she stared at him with wide eyes.  
“are to.” he glared back.  
“am not.” she shook her head vigorously.  
“are we gonna end this anytime soon?” he asked.  
“well, you just ended it.” she rolled her eyes.  
“i know.” he smirked.  
“you are so annoying.” she shook her head.  
“and yet you’re still here.” a smile tugged on his lips.  
“


End file.
